


You foolish soul

by c1nnam0n_r0llz



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Poem, M/M, Other, Poems, Poetry, Unrequited Love, imanidiot, love vent, vent - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1nnam0n_r0llz/pseuds/c1nnam0n_r0llz
Summary: I’m a foolish idiot
Relationships: None





	You foolish soul

Love is the last thing you know

one of the many things you’ll never know

Just as long as he’s in your life

You will never fully grasp it

Not while his voice tugs at your mind

The way his laughter burns your face

You don’t hold that voice or laughter 

Yet you keep it close enough, it burns you 

But it never hurts you

You still keep it lit,

Even though you know someone else 

Some one else

Holds his voice and laugh

The same laugh that burns your skin

Face

Mind

Heart 

You’re foolish to let it burn you

You can put it out

There can be no more burn

But you don’t stop it,

That burn

Will never go away if you keep it lit

His voice, laugh belongs to someone else

He doesn’t belong with you 

Yet you still hope

And chase

You foolish

Foolish thing 

You idiot

You idiot

Deep

Inside 

A trench that’s to deep to go back

Unrequited love

It hurts

It burns

But what would you know

You don’t know a thing about love 

You foolish soul 


End file.
